


Transformers Secret Santa 2016

by ChillsofFire



Series: Transformers Secret Santa Exchange [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (MTMTE), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: Tarn/Pharma 'facing scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was Moralchaos' Secret Santa on Tumblr! They requested Tarn x Pharma!

Pharma knew he should have been questioning his current situation. There was a lot to question after all.

Why here? Why now?

Why _him_?

But every time his mind tried to bring one of those queries to his attention, he became distracted, and the questions left his mouth as a soft, wordless moan.

The denta running along his neck cables were much more fun to think about.

The thick digits trailing deftly over his thighs seemed so much more important.

The _why_ behind the situation didn’t matter; not now. Not when his spark was beginning to burn hot with arousal, spurred on by the seemingly constant hum from the mech above him.

A sharp nip against his main energon line pulled a surprised cry from his throat before he could stop it.

“ _Sh…_ ”

Heat swept through his lines. His valve clenched on nothing behind his panel.

Slow, open mouth kisses were pressed against his throat, moving up to his jaw at an almost agonizing pace.

Pharma tilted his head back in invitation, lips parting in a breathless gasp.

“Tarn…”

He felt Tarn’s grin spread against his neck cables, and for a brief moment he regretted agreeing to the blindfold that hid such a rare sight from him.

But he decided that his sight wasn’t worth the loss of Tarn’s mouth against his body.

Tarn slid his servos along Pharma’s thighs, up and over his hips, thumbs just barely skimming over his spike panel. “How much time do we have?”

Pharma shivered under him, his servos clenching at the soft mesh ties that bound his wrists over his head. He struggled to keep his voice even, “I should be back at Delphi within the cycle. The others will start asking questions if I’m gone for longer than that.”

“Hm…then I suppose I should _hurry this along_ …” Tarn murmured against his audio receiver.

Pharma arched from the berth, his gasp quickly turning into a low moan as his spark danced to the tune of Tarn’s voice.

The Decepticon chuckled lowly, the sound urging Pharma’s arousal to grow, before moving back down his body, lips and servos tracing along transformation seams and sensitive wires. Blunt digits stroked tenderly over cables in Pharma’s joints, denta nipped teasingly across his collar strut before a warm glossa soothed the slight sting.

Lower and lower, Tarn moved down, nipping along his chest, stroking the vents in his sides and the glass of his cockpit. He began humming again, deep and soft; a nonsense tune that was unfamiliar to Pharma but left him moaning none the less. He was so hot; his body ached for the next sensation, almost begging for more of Tarn’s touch, his sinful voice.

 _This is so wrong…_ Pharma’s mind whispered just as Tarn reached his hips. He tried to push the thought aside; focusing more on the way Tarn’s broad servos were running down his outer thighs again, thumbs rubbing small circles against his plating. Charge crackled through his body, leaving him extra sensitive to every touch and caress.

 _This is wrong…_ Tarn’s servos hooked under his knees, slowly but firmly pulling Pharma’s legs apart so he could settle between his thighs. Cooling fans kicked on when that devilish mouth pressed against white hips.

_This is-_

Pharma gasped, all thoughts coming to a screeching halt as Tarn drew his glossa over his burning panel.

Who cared if it was wrong? It felt so _right!_

Tarn pressed his glossa to him again, tracing it teasingly around Pharma’s valve cover. Pharma moaned and arched his hips off the berth, attempting to follow the blissful pleasure. He barely managed to choke back a needy whine when Tarn pulled away, a dark but promising chuckle rumbling from his chest.

“Open up, _doctor,_ ” Tarn purred deeply, obviously enjoying the way Pharma squirmed, “and _relax.”_ He chuckled again, turning his head to grin against a trembling blue thigh. “I’ll take good care of you…”


End file.
